


Взгляд

by napolick



Category: French History RPF, Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: Historical, Kissing, M/M, Mini, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napolick/pseuds/napolick
Summary: Победы совсем молодого лейтенантика, а после уже и генерала не могли не заинтересовать Талейрана, чье существо уже предчувствовало, что этот мальчишка сможет достигнуть большего. А юные таланты нужно поддерживать...
Relationships: Charles-Maurice de Talleyrand-Périgord/Napoléon I de France | Napoléon Bonaparte
Kudos: 1





	Взгляд

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально работа была опубликована на сайте Книга Фанфиков 20 ноября 2018 года.

Победы совсем молодого лейтенантика, а после уже и генерала не могли не заинтересовать Талейрана, чье существо уже предчувствовало, что этот мальчишка сможет достигнуть большего. А юные таланты нужно поддерживать…

Оттого Шарль даже был рад скорой встрече, насколько это было возможно. Послышались шаги, и вот в комнату, распахнув нарядные портьеры, вошел Бонапарт, которого кто-то в окружении Талейрана умудрился назвать львом. Сейчас это смешило. Юный полководец, только натянувший на себя генеральский мундир, больше напоминал обыкновенного оголодавшего волка. Кутёнка, что порыкивает на взрослых и пытается отодрать от туши Франции кусок посочнее. Волчий взгляд генерала столкнулся со змеиным, талейрановским. Обладатель последнего льстиво улыбнулся и грациозно склонил голову в знак приветствия. Наполеон ответил коротким кивком и рваными быстрыми шагами дошел до политика. Молчание и не думало заканчиваться, и на немое предложение сесть Бонапарт дернул плечами, в ту же секунду оказываясь в кресле напротив.

— Вы вряд ли звали меня для того, чтобы тренироваться в красноречивом молчании, мсье, — бесцветным голосом произнес корсиканец, и улыбка на губах Талейрана заметно искривилась. Мальчишка! Если бы не легендарная сдержанность Шарля… Он прикрыл глаза на секунду. А когда открыл, то бывший лейтенант уже не смог бы разобрать всех чувств де Талейрана.

— Вы догадливы, мой юный друг. Молчание — слишком непродуктивное занятие, чтобы им стоило злоупотреблять…

— Тогда чего вы хотели? — резко перебил Наполеон, привыкший боле к коротким приказам, чем к вечным прелюдиям политиков. Разговор должен быть понятным и ясным. Шарль стянул с рук белоснежные перчатки, подозревая, что паузы сильно нервируют генерала. Что ж, пускай.

— Я хотел предложить вам… дружбу, — Бонапарт нахмурился, — которая, без сомнения, пригодится. Вы молоды и амбициозны, генерал, а у меня есть связи. Вы сможете достичь многого, я вижу, а со мной сможете сделать это быстрее, — Наполеон отвел взгляд в сторону, словно хотел, чтобы вместо лба Талейрана прожжен оказался пол.

— К чему именитому политику вроде вас предлагать дружбу простому бригадному генералу? Или желаете заранее застолбить местечко подле «достигшего многого в будущем» человека? — И вновь эти волчьи глаза заглянули в самую душу. Улыбка сошла с лица Шарля, будто оной никогда и не было. «Слишком догадлив», — заметил внутренний голос.

— Эта дружба может пригодиться нам обоим, генерал. Вздумаете отказываться из-за каких-то своих военных убеждений?

— Нет.

Наполеон оказался до крайности неразговорчив, и последнее слово наверняка значило конец разговора. Шарль хмыкнул, медленно кивая и поднимаясь из своего кресла. Перчатки так и остались висеть на подлокотнике молчаливыми свидетелями происходящего. Наполеон хотел было подняться вслед за Талейраном, и только уперевшаяся в плечо рука заставила его остаться на месте. Взгляд волка переменился. «Я буду верен вам», — негромко произнес политик и вышел из комнаты. Случилось это слишком быстро, а плечо корсиканца горело, будто обожженное огнем. Бонапарт перевел взгляд на оставленные перчатки и оглянулся на дверь.  
Разговор вышел странным, Наполеон, держа в руках забытые перчатки, задумчиво перебирал их пальцы. Думал. Стоило быть благодарным Талейрану за подобное предложение, но все же от него за милю несло лицемерием.

***

Генерал с волчьими глазами стал верно служить Директории. Талейран если и не был разочарован, то эта новость его как минимум не радовала. В глазах этого мальчишки была воля, сила, а выполняя приказы и принося палку хозяину из раза в раз он перестанет быть тем человеком, что заинтересовал политика. Перестанет быть волком. Шарль моргнул, оставляя свои мысли, и бросил взгляд на документы, что неизменно лежали на его столе. Медлительные размышления сменились усиленной работой, за которой Талейран не заметил, как прошла большая часть дня. Он отодвинулся от стола и посмотрел в окно. Париж не скоро утихнет, дым революции еще не развеялся, и народ в любой момент вновь готов поднять восстание, продолжить бессмысленную войну брата с братом, в которой не победит никто. Человеческая глупость способна на многое.

Она может ранить волка.

Талейран внешне выглядел совершенно спокойным, но в глазах его бушевал огонь. Мелкая стычка чуть не стоила Бонапарту жизни. Его небольшой отряд наткнулся на кучку ополоумевших патриотов. Усмирить их удалось раз и навсегда, но… Шарль прожигал взглядом взъерошенный окровавленный лоскут ткани на плече и в конце концов заглянул в совершенно спокойные глаза генерала.

— Мсье, вы вновь пригласили меня для того, чтобы практиковаться в молча… — Выбитый из легких воздух не дал закончить самую частую за все время их знакомства фразу. Талейран прижал корсиканца к стене, уперев руку в грудь.

Волчьи глаза завораживали не меньше змеиных, молчание снова взяло верх. Послышалось тихое мычание: Шарль сжал плечо, задетое шальной пулей. Наполеон не зажмуривался, неотрывно смотря на человека перед собой. Даже в тот момент, когда Талейран коснулся своими губами к его и надавил на челюсть, заставляя открыть рот. Он целовал жестко и властно, чего волк никак не мог вытерпеть. Короткий рык, и вот к стене прижат политик. Наполеон усмехнулся, заметив удивление в чужом взгляде. Так редко в нем можно было углядеть хоть какие-то эмоции.

Талейран терял контроль, но объятия волка, вкус собственной крови во рту — звери имеют привычку кусаться — и взгляд кристально-голубых глаз заставляли Шарля… Подчиняться? Да, это было так, но, будучи прижатым к стене совсем нельзя размышлять хоть о чем-нибудь. После очередного укуса Талейран не сдержал стона, и тихий рык Бонапарта, его довольный взгляд стал лучшей наградой.

— Молчание — слишком непродуктивное занятие, — многообещающе протянул он, стягивая платок с чужой шеи. Талейран хмыкнул. — Вы говорили, что будете мне верны, мсье, — Глаза напротив потемнели, — но вы будете еще и _моим_, — И, прежде чем вновь поцеловать Шарля, Наполеон заметил, что что-то было не так. Взгляд Талейрана был направлен в другую сторону.


End file.
